Hiss and the clash of Fangs
by DamonSalvatore is a hotvampire
Summary: Fury a vampire gorgon finds out that Bill and Sam have killed her best friend Maryann and is out for revenge. Eric is the first to meet her and finds out she is Godric's true love Fury is now set on rvenge and is taking Sookie into the blame for the death


Warning- this is rated M for a reason

But please enjoy and reviews are always good for a new fanfic-er

Third person ( next is in Fury's pov)

Slithering through the night, a sleek black snake picked up the scent of the delicious scent of her prey.

Silent as the night, she crept closer to the dark hole in which the morsel was hidden.

When the movement of another hunter startled her.

" Illr kvikindi," a blonde vampire cursed.

The black viper had unleashed her fangs; her deadly stare fell heavily on the man.

"Please, you don't frighten me," He said reaching at lightening speed and plucked the snake off the ground.

The man was holding her head so tightly the snake hissed in pain.

"That's what I thought you pathetic excuse of a predator," the blonde laughed dropping the viper like a twig.

She had gotten over the shock; began shaking and growing in size violently fast.

"Hel," the blonde man muttered.

" It shall be for what u did to a respected elder, so Eric how's Godric it's been a couple millenniums," she said him holding by the neck with her wicked clawed hands.

" He's a changed vampire since we last saw one another which was what the Renaissance," he smirked.

" You don't want to get me mad Eric enough men have down that and well I haven't had a drink in years, this should be good," She smiled licking her long sharp gleaming fangs.

He tensed as she closed in close to his neck, grazing it slightly with her fangs.

"Eric please relax, I will be swift, you will enjoy it to no end and be begging for more," she purred into his ear.

He shivered unnaturally as she licked his neck to find a pulse.

"I'm surprised you haven't called to your maker, Wait, call to him Eric or else I might just change my mind about my torture methods on you," she hissed circling him in a predatory movement in her step.

Moments later Godric stood before them his hands crossed in a protective and irritated manner.

"Fury what an unexpected surprise," Godric smiled as he came closer.

"My love, oh how I missed you so," she said wrapping arms around Godric shrinking down to his height.

He stroked hr hair lovingly, as he let go holding her an arms length away.

Her hands losing the claws and showing human hands, she stroked his cheek.

" It's so wonderful to see you my lovely," Godric whispered kissing her palm.

She nuzzled into his neck taking in his scent and kissing up and down his collarbone.

"Oh sweetie we forgot about your angry child standing behind me," she whispered quietly to Godric but loud enough for Eric to hear her.

"Eric come hither baby," She cooed to him her hair turning into rattlesnakes as her true form was shone.

She is known as the most powerful daughter of Medusa and even stronger than her own mother being half vampire, half gorgon.

"Don't worry my eyes are still the same," she said kissing his cheek.

He looked her straight in the eye and cocked his head at the sight of her.

"Fury what brings you here to Shreveport from Greece," Godric asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well you understand the Greek gods were upset the last worshiper of Dionysus died in Bon Toms because of a vampire and so of course who else to send but a stronger immortal to kill those who killed her," she stated.

"Hmm so you are after the shifter Sam Merlotte and Sookie Stackhouse plus her vampire Bill Compton," Eric stated bluntly.

"Thanks for the tip delicious," Fury stated teasing his hair.

She then coiled around Godric and kissed him.

"So love, where are we staying," She questioned pulling slightly on his lower lip.

"Eric would you mind if Fury stayed with us, child." Godric asked.

"Not at all," Eric said smirking at Fury from her ideas for the trio in Bon Toms.

Soon the eldest trio left to get to Eric's living space.

"Well it's not really my style but it's a work in progress," Eric explained when they got to his living space.

In truth the house was large but very modern looking.

"For now you two need to rest dawn is approaching," Fury spoke leading Godric inside.

Eric soon follows after the couple to show Fury where Godric is staying.

As Fury went to turn a corner Eric's child, Pam, threw her across the room.

"You insolent child you have crossed a line to your future," Fury hissed as her true eyes came out and she froze Pam in a stone statue.

"She needs to learn her lesson, I will undo the curse tomorrow at sunset," Fury smiled to Eric before he got a word out.

He simply nodded in return and left to go to his room.

Fury smiled mischievously as she tugged Godric to his room, which she sensed was his.

"Hmm, I like where this going," Godric said gripping her hips and pinned her to the door.

His face pressed to hers in a passionate but lustful kiss.

Fury's legs wrapped around Godric's slim but muscular body in hopes to get closer.

Godric ran his hands up and down the contour of the immortal's body.

Fury was tugging at Godric's shirt asking him to take it off. ;)

He obliged and pulled the shirt off as Fury dragged her legs slowly down Godric's body to meet the floor.

Godric moaned at this moment because off the friction.

He opened the door, and walked Fury to the bed pinning her body with his.

"You're going to need to remove this it's too much clothes in this room," He growled running his hands up Fury's white attire.

She smiled and pulled down the tunic dress revealing her olive colored Greek skin.

Godric moved his hands to caress Fury's breast, with tender soothing movements.

Fury let out a low moan in this gesture and pulled Godric's pants in a swift movement.

This left them both in their lower garments after that.

Fury smiled as she reached down and slides her hand to grasp Godric's manhood.

Godric stopped all movement as Fury began to pump him in a slow teasing manner.

Godric whimpered at this gesture as her skilled hands sped up slowly.

"Godric, I need you in me," Fury said guiding his hand to her arousal-scented area.

If possible Godric grew bigger after hearing this plea.

In one swift fluid motion they were now both stark naked.

Godric enters Fury with ease and pumps into her in a loving way while kissing her passionately.

" My love may I have a drink from you," Godric asks as he thrust into her filling her to the brim.

She in return lets out a low moan and guides his mouth to her neck.

Skillfully Godric takes his fangs and plunges into her sensitive neck.

Godric moans at the taste of her blood filling him.

She couldn't last any longer and plunged her fangs into Godric's shoulder.

She can now feel the bond strengthening after all these years apart from one another.

With a loud moan Fury reached her climax and retracts her fangs riding out the high.

Soon Godric joins her and collapses beside her on the bed spooning to her.

He pulls the blanket up and over to cover them.

"Good morning Godric my love," Fury whispers pecking his cheek.

"Good night Fury my heart and being," Godric responds kissing her and snuggled closer into her.

Soon the lovers fall asleep and await till the rising of the moon that night.

Illr kvikindi- Old Norse for ugly creature.

Hel- hell


End file.
